headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris/Walking Dead
| aliases = Chris | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Recurring character | type = Survivor | race = Human Zombie | gender = Male | base of operations = Georgia | associations = | known relatives = Julie Lover, deceased. | status = Deceased | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #7 | final appearance = The Walking Dead #15 | actor = }} Chris, surname unknown, is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' ongoing comic book series published by Image Comics. He first appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' #7 in April, 2004. Biography Chris was a young man from Georgia who was dating an African American woman named Julie in the days leading up to the zombie apocalypse. Prior to the zombie outbreak, Chris had left his home following a feud with his parents and came to live with Julie and her father, Tyreese. To escape the growing hordes of the undead, Tyreese, Julie and Chris escaped into the wilderness where they came upon another survival group led by Rick Grimes. They joined the group and Chris and Julie were often assigned the task of being babysitters to the children in the group - a chore they both despised. Along their travels, they stayed briefly at the Wiltshire Estates, then spent some time at the Greene farm. When things became too heated there, they moved along to an abandoned prison. Chris and Julie expressed their love for one another, as well as their growing sense of innate independence. To this end, they agreed to engage in a suicide pact, wherein they would each fire a fatal gunshot into the other simultaneously. While Chris held up his end of the arrangement, Julie faltered, and Chris shot her in the chest, killing her. When the others heard the gunshot, they rushed into the cell and found Julie's bleeding body. Tyreese cradled his daughter, but seconds later, she reanimated. Chris put her down with a second shot to the head. Tyreese flew into a rage, and strangled Chris to death. When Chris subsequently turned into a zombie, Tyreese mutilated him, putting him down once and for all. Tyreese took the bodies of both Chris and his daughter into the prison yard and burned the remains. Notes & Trivia * The character of Chris was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Charlie Adlard. * Chris (Walking Dead) redirects to this page. * Chris appeared in the "Miles Behind Us" and the "Safety Behind Bars" storylines. * Chris is unique to the continuity ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. He has no counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' television series on AMC. * Chris made ten appearances in ''The Walking Dead'' comic series (including the "Tyreese" one-shot special); 9 as a living person, and 1 as both a human and a zombie. In three of his appearances he had no dialogue. Body Count # Julie - Shot her in the chest as part of a failed suicide pact. Appearances * Walking Dead 7 * Walking Dead 8 * Walking Dead 9 * Walking Dead 10 * Walking Dead 11 * Walking Dead 12 * Walking Dead 13 * Walking Dead 14 * Walking Dead 15 * Walking Dead: Tyreese Special See also External Links * References